


Moving On My Mind, or Five or So Reasons Roy Is in No Hurry to Get Married

by TrisB



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage isn’t going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On My Mind, or Five or So Reasons Roy Is in No Hurry to Get Married

1\. Marriage isn’t going to be easy. His parents were married for thirty-two years before they decided to get divorced. Thirty-two (plus engagement) years before deciding that it wasn’t going to work, and his dad always drinks three beers a day, and his mom snaps at people just for asking her simple questions, and if he never gets married he can never become his dad — not ending a marriage and not waiting for it to end. They already share the same name, and if it doesn’t stop at that, Roy worries that it never will.

2\. When he was a kid his mom used to play Joni Mitchell when she was house cleaning, and he hated her piano and her weird birdy warble, but “we don’t need no piece of paper from the city hall keeping us tied and true” imprinted itself on his brain anyway, like the horrible ending of _Where the Red Fern Grows_ that made him cry in class or 1492, when Columbus sailed the ocean blue.

3\. Pam is beautiful, but most people don’t know that; she takes good care of her skin and her eyes from three inches away are amazing. Pam’s hotness is a secret that only he really understands, and it doesn’t matter if his job pretty much blows as long as he’s the guy with the hot girlfriend, the one who makes both of them stay young. Being the guy with the wife whose face is getting tired and who has to take care of the kids, and nobody else even feels sad about her growing old, because nobody else ever knew how almost-wild she used to, quietly, be — that’s so depressing. They’ve already sold their souls to Dunder Mifflin; he only wants to keep just this.

4\. Fucking tax forms and HR paperwork. Fuck that. Filing separately’s bad enough, Jesus Christ.

5\. Because forever’s a really long time. Because he could still be an astronaut, if that’s what he wanted, or move to Argentina to hunt doves, which Darryl’s cousin did and really does sound kinda cool. Because there are a lot of things that he didn’t do right, including sow his hay or however the expression goes, and he doesn’t know when he can do them if not now. Because sometimes she can be a real bitch, or snotty about something he doesn’t care about that she does, as if he’d ever be that way to her about sports where she couldn’t tell a field goal from a hole in the ground. Because who the hell wouldn’t be scared? Because every time Pam says “Why not?” to him Roy wants to say “Why?” back to her, and then it’s another six months of trying to find a man’s commitment in himself, half the time, and the other half, wondering if that’s not a really good question after all.


End file.
